


Maybe

by Carlos_Of_Night_Vale



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Annie - Strouse/Charnin/Meehan, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Female Dori, Female Fíli, Female Nori (Tolkien), Female Ori, Female Thranduil, Male Rosie, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlos_Of_Night_Vale/pseuds/Carlos_Of_Night_Vale
Summary: On a rainy night in October, Frodo Baggins was left on the doorstep of an orphanage in Bree as a baby with only a note and one half of a locket to identify him. The same night, in a different city, Thorin Oakenshield stands in front of the smoldering ruins of his sister's home with his niece and nephew in the back seat of his car. In the Shire, rain pounds against the windows of Belladonna Baggins' home as she cries in the nursery that she knows she'll never use.





	1. The Sad Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> *stares wistfully into the distance* When will my inspiration for Brooklyn Baby return from the war?  
> However, while my inspiration for that may have fled, I'm in a Hobbit mood this Winter season, and I'm in a production of Annie, so have this instead.

**Bree, October 30th 10:45 pm**

     

     The rain was pouring down hard now, harder than it had earlier that day. The streets of Bree were dark and largely unlit, the only source of light being what occasionally filtered through the few windows from building that were active so late in the evening. Soon, out of the darkness, a woman walked hurriedly through the dark and rainy streets, her hood pulled up high over her head, protecting her and the bundle clutched to her chest and out of the rain. She moved quickly, not looking up from the wet cobblestones of the street until she reached one building in particular. She walked up to the doorstep, which was lit by a torch pushed into the corner and out of the torrential rain, and read the plaque on the side of the building: Bree Municipal Orphanage. Quietly, the woman walked up the steps and out of the rain and gently placed the bundle on the step closest to the door. The baby, for that's what the bundle was, after all, squirmed but didn't wake. The woman reached up to her neck and pulled a locked shaped like an acorn. She opened it and twisted, straining, until one half popped off. The side with the chain, she tucked into the baby's swaddling and the other she tucked into her pocket. Lastly, she took a note out of her pocket and tucked that into the baby's swaddling as well, brushing his cheek. "Oh, my sweet Frodo," her voice thick with tears unshed, "I would give the world to keep you." She stood then, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door, running into the darkness and waiting.

     The door opened quickly, and a pleasant looking man in a patched robe emerged from within the building. He peered around into the darkness, trying to find the source of the knock on his door so late at night. Then he looks down an his eyes widened in surprise. He lowered himself to the ground and picked up the baby, cradling him gently so as not to wake him. "Hello?" he called gently into the rain, hoping to find whoever would be desperate enough to leave a baby just a week old on his doorstep. No response. He shook his head and looked down again, finally noticing the locket and the note. "Ah," he smiled sadly, "someone out there loves you." He looked again out into the rain, hoping that whoever had left the boy would realize that they'd made a mistake. "Well, little man, let's get you inside then, shall we?" he turned and reentered the building, closing the door behind him.

     From the darkness, the woman emerged and began walking back in the direction she came. As she went, a sob ripped it's way out of her throat.

 

**Ered Luin, October 30th 11:33 pm**

    Thorin stood silent and wide eyed under his umbrella, staring at the pile of ashes and framework that had once been his sister's home. The scene was lit by police cars, firetrucks, and ambulances, bathing the remains of the house in red. Gandalf Greyhame walked up to him. "I am sorry for your loss, Thorin. Your sister and her husband were good people."

     He bowed his head, "Thank you, Gandalf." Two stretchers rolled by then. Thorin, knowing that those stretchers bore the charred remains of his sister and brother-in-law, shuddered. He turned then to face Gandalf, "How?"

     Gandalf sighed heavily, "I do not know. The authorities have been unable to locate the source of the fire, but I have my suspicions."

     Thorin glanced up sharply, "Smaug?" Gandalf nodded. "I should have known. Do you think he is after the Arkenstone?"

     "That is my belief, yes. But there will be time to discuss that at a later date," Gandalf glanced over at the black Mercedes parked near a police car.

     Thorin ran his hand over his face, "What am I going to do, Gandalf? They're too young for any of this."

     Gandalf put his hand on Thorin's shoulder. "Be honest with them," he sighed, "that is all you can do. Take them, get them to bed. You can figure out in the morning." Then he walked away, leaving Thorin bathed in red and alone.

     He looked back at his car, his eyes meeting the haunted eyes of his 11-year-old niece Fíli's as she sat in the back seat, her arm around 9-year-old Kíli. She gave a weak, watery smile, one which he returned, and turned her attention back to her now sleeping brother, who had cried himself to exhaustion.

     Thorin turned back to look at what had been his sister's home and turned his back, walking toward his car and his niece and nephew, thinking to himself,  _at least they're safe_.


	2. Be Our Guest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fíli and Kíli are worried about Thorin and decide to do something drastic for the holidays. Frodo's just happy to be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for having such a good response to this. Chapter 3 will have the first mentions of the VFD, grumpy Thorin, nosy Nori, and what Bella's been up to.
> 
> For reference: Rowan- Rosie; Bella (Belladonna)- Bilbo

 Thorin took Gandalf's words to heart and raised Fíli and Kíli well. They grew up and became partial owners of his company and brought a certain prestige to it. Fíli with her inventor's brain and knack for Rube Goldberg-ian inventions, and Kíli with his excessive reading and wide expanse of both useless and applicable knowledge. But as they grew, so did Thorin's reclusiveness. He withdrew more and more with each passing year for reasons that only a few people knew. This would not do. So the household began scheming.

 

**Ered Luin, December 9th, 11 Years Later**

 

 

     Fíli walked out of her uncle's office frowning. She was worried about her uncle and she knew exactly to consult on the matter. She headed in the direction of the library, nodding to Dori, who was passing with the tea tray on her way to Thorin's office. She nodded at Dori politely as they passed each other on the way, "Dori, is Kíli in the library still?"

     Dori stopped and nodded, "Last I saw, dear. He's surely moved sections by now."

     "Thank you Dori," Fíli smiled and continued on her way. She hummed to herself, reaching into her pocket and putting out a green ribbon to put her hair up. She smiled down at it, remembering the time she-

      _was 8 years old and trying to come up with an idea to show Uncle Thorin but kept crumpling up her papers and throwing them away. Then Bella breezed into her and Kíli's playroom at his house and asked her what she was trying to do. When she explained, Bella gave her a thoughtful look, "Give me a moment, dear," then she left the room. She came back with a string of ribbon, "Here you go dear," she said, smiling. "What's this for?" she asked, confused. "My mother used to put her hair up when she was trying to think. She had quite long hair like you do, and I think it should do the trick for you." Fíli smiled and nodded, "Okay! Thank you, Bella!" Bella smiled sweetly at her, "You're welcome, darling." Then she walked out the door-_

"FÍLI!" She jumped, pulled out of her reverie by her brother's yelling. "Exactly how deep were you in your own head that you didn't hear me at all?" he asked, his pushing his glasses back up his nose.

     She sighed, "As deep as can be brother."

     He looked down at the ribbon in her hand. "Ah," he said, "Is Uncle moping again?"

     "Moping is all he does lately," she replied as they began walking to their rooms. "I'm expecting him to hand over the company to us any day now. Nori and Balin told me he's already considering it."

     Kíli pulled a face, "Terrible." He glanced sidelong at his sister. "I think the time has come for drastic measures, don't you?"

     "I do, indeed, brother mine," she said, using the strong of ribbon to tie her hair back, "I do indeed."

     They walked in silence for a time, both lost in thought and trying to puzzle a way to break their uncle from misery. Then Fíli stopped dead. Kíli halted and turned, "You have something?"

     Fíli grinned, "I think I do, Kíli." She looked at her watch, "How do you feel about making an impromptu visit to Bree tomorrow?"

 

 

 

**Bree, December 10th, 3:29 am**

 

 

"Mommy! Momma!"

     "Somebody shut him up!"

     "Momma! Momma!"

     "Frodo, make him shut up so we can get some sleep!"

     Frodo woke quickly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He got out of bed and made his way over to Pippin's bunk, shaking him awake. "Pippin, wake up. It's alright, Frodo's here. You're safe now."

     Pippin's already teary eyes fluttered open, "I saw her, Frodo. My momma. We were watchin' the fireworks then she just walked away and I couldn't find her no more." His eyes started welling up again.

     "Oh Pippin, it's alright. You're not alone anymore," Frodo said, stroking Pippin's curls. "I'm here with you, and so are Sam, Merry, and Rowan."

     "Speak for yourself!" came the muffled response from Rowan's bed.

     "Lay off 'I'm! He's still a little kid!" Merry snapped angrily from his bed across the room.

     Rowan's head came up from under his blanket, "Why don't ya make me, shorty?"

     Merry scowled at Rowan and left out of bed, "Alright. Come and get it if ya got the guts!"

     "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness," Sam muttered, "now they're fighting and no one's gonna get any sleep."

     Frodo jumped out of Pippin's bed and quickly moved between the two. "That's enough you two. Get back to bed." 

     "Can you read me your note again, Frodo?" Pipping asked timidly as Frodo walked back over to him.

     Frodo smiled, "Sure, Pip. But you have to go right to sleep after, okay?" Pippin nodded excitedly, and Frodo pulled an old folded piece of paper out of his shirt pocket. "Please look after my son. I've named him Frodo. He's only two days old, but I have no means to look after him now. I have left-"

     Rowan cut in, "-half of a silver acorn locket with him so that when I come back-"

     Merry and Sam joined in, "-I will know that he's my baby."

     "Alright, ya wanna sleep with ya teeth inside your mouth or out?" Frodo asked jokingly.

     Pippin gave a sleepy smile as the other boys shifted in their beds, "You're lucky, Frodo. You still got a momma."

     "I know," Frodo said, tucking him in. "Good night, Pippin."

     "Good night Frodo."

     "Good night Merry."

     "Good night Frodo."

     "Good night Sam."

     "Good night Frodo."

     "Good night Rowan."

     "Night."

     Frodo shook his head and smiled. He sat down on his bed and looked at the note in his hand. "Someday," he whispered, laying down, "someday you'll come back for me." Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

 

**Bree, October 10th, 1:15 pm**

 

    "Alright boys, take your leisure time. I have a meeting in about five minutes with a woman from Ered Luin so I will be in my office," Mr. Butterbur addressed the boys kindly, holding a tray with warm scones, several apples, and mugs of tea. "Frodo my boy, would you please answer the door when they arrive?"

     Frodo nodded, grabbing an apple, "Yes, Mr Butterbur."

     Mr Butterbur smiled, "There's a good lad." He rounded on the rest of the boys, "The rest of you may do as you like until I call for dinner, but if you wish to go out and play in the square, please remember to ask and be back here by 4:30 to wash up for supper!"

     Frodo bounded to the small library and grabbed a book, then he ran back to the stairs and sat on the steps facing the door with his book and his apple and settled in to wait for Mr Butterbur's visitors. He got halfway through chapter two when he heard a car drive up. He closed the book and set it aside, listening carefully to see if he could hear what was going on outside and find out what these visitors were here for. There wasn't much, but soon enough, two shadows darkened the doorstep and the bell rang. Frodo sprang up and ran to the door, throwing it open in the most polite way he could manage. He looked up at the two people standing there in awe. The woman was blonde, with a mass of hair that fell surrounded her head, almost like a halo, and her well-tailored three piece suit gave her the appearance of a model. The man was bit taller and wore black jeans with a button up shirt and a sweater, with dark wavy hair that fell to his shoulders, his glasses catching the glare of the sun, causing his eyes to disappear behind the lenses which made him look quite like the world's saddest librarian. The woman smiled down at him. "Hello there," she said, bending down to talk to him.

     Frodo looked at her, eyes wide. "Hello," he said. Remembering his manners, he stuck his hand out, "I'm Frodo."

     "Hello Frodo," the woman replied her grin somehow managing to get bigger. She shook his hand and stood, "Fíli-"

     "-and Kíli," the man in glasses finished, smiling to match the woman.

     "At your service," they stated together, bowing in tandem.

     Kíli chuckled at the amazed look on Frodo's face, "Well Frodo, we're here to see Mr Butterbur. Can you take us to his office?"

     Frodo nodded, "Yeah. Come in, please, then if you'll follow me." He moved aside to let them enter, much to their amusement, and led them down the hall and the other boys watched and whispered from the staircase. He led the two to the back of the hall and stopped at the last door on the left side of the hallway. "Here it is."

     Fíli smiled kindly at Frodo, "Thank you, Frodo."

     "It's no problem," Frodo grinned.

     Kíli looked at him and his eyes narrowed just a fraction, not long enough for Frodo to see, but certainly long enough for his sister to notice. "I  suppose we'll see you on our way out then, my little friend."

     "I suppose," Frodo replied, shrugging. "Well, I won't keep you any longer," then he turned on his heels and walked back in the direction he came in.

     As soon as he was out of sight, Fíli turned to her brother. "What was that look, Kíli?" she whispered gently.

     Kíli shook his head, "I'll tell you later. Go ahead and knock."

     Fíli narrowed her eyes at him, but knocked on the door anyway. "This isn't over, Ki," she glared at him. Kíli just rolled his eyes at her as Mr Butterbur came to the door and ushered them in.

     They seated themselves and pleasantries were exchanged, then Fíli cut straight to the heart of the matter. "Mr Butterbur, my brother and I would like to take an orphan back to Ered Luin with us for the Christmas holiday."

     Mr Butterbur froze, his gaze bouncing back and forth between the siblings. "Whatever for?" he asked, confused.

     "Our uncle has decided to take his normal holiday shows of charity a bit further. Clothes, food, any activities the child does will be funded by him," Kíli stated, pushing his glasses back into place.

     "Well, alright," Mr Butterbur responded approvingly, "just as long as my boys are well cared for." He leaned back in his chair, "Now, tell me what you're looking for and I'll tell you which of my boys I think can measure up."

     Fíli and Kíli shared a look. "We'd prefer a child in the doubt digits, maybe 10 or 11, with an even temperament," Fíli listed.

     "Well-read for his age and always ready to learn, and can interact easily with adults and children," Kíli added, crossing his legs.

     Mr Butterbur considered in silence. "I believe that Frodo is the boy for you," he looked up, "Is that agreeable to the two of you?"

     Kíli grinned, "Perfectly, Mr Butterbur. Thank you."

     "Let me go and get him then," Mr Butterbur rose and left the room to go retrieve Frodo.

     As soon and he was out of the room, Fíli whipped her head towards her brother. "Well? What had you so suspicious about the boy?" she whispered harshly.

     "He reminds me of someone. I can't place him, but I know he looks like someone I know," he said thoughtfully. "Just thought it was odd, is all."

     She considered for a moment, "Now that I think about it, you're right. He does look oddly familiar."

     Kíli was about to respond when the door opened and Mr Butterbur reentered, followed by Frodo. The two siblings stood. "Hello Frodo," Kíli said, smiling.

     "Hello again," Frodo replied, giving a small wave at them both. "Mr Butterbur said you wanted to see me?"

     "Yes, we do," Fíli bent to Frodo's level again. "Frodo, how would you like to come and spend Christmas with Kíli and I at our Uncle's house in Ered Luin?"

     Frodo's face lit up, "Really?!"

     Fíli nodded, "Really."

     "I'd love to! Thank you! I'll go pack right now!" then the boy shot out of the room like a bullet.

     Fíli laughed as she stood, turning to Mr Butterbur, "Thank you for agreeing to meet with us on such short notice, Mr Butterbur. We'll make sure Frodo stays safe in our care."

     "I do believe that you will," Mr Butterbur smiled happily as he ushered the two out of his office and into the hallway where Frodo was already waiting with a backpack, saying his goodbyes to the other boys. "I do believe you will."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few other fic ideas bouncing around for Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell, Hannibal, and The Musketeers and eventually I'll write them. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback. I'm begging you: be charitable with your constructive criticism this NaNoWriMo.


End file.
